The new Master
by KidDeath23
Summary: A mix of Kamui Hiraishin and Kuramas chakra sends Naruto to a new world. What adventures await our hero. As he encounters Many strange monsters, Trainers, And Women?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys this is my first story on fan fiction so give me some slack if I make mistakes.** Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or pokemon.

We find our hero in a state of confusion as he looks around his new surroundings. "Where am I. I don't remember a place like this near the battlefield'' Naruto said(you all know what academy naruto looks like) The place he was talking about was a forest that had tall trees and weird animals all running around him also there was a stream nearby where he saw more weird animals. Just then he heard the voice of his tenant.'' **I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE BUT DON'T YOU FIND IT STARNGE THAT WE DON'T SENSE ANY CHAKRA AROUND US KID?** ''. "it is strange and''. Just then he felt something grab his pants and as he looked down he saw it was a strange lizard. It had a yellow coloration and a fire on the tip of its tail it also had really sharp claws.'' What is it little guy" he asked the lizard but all he got was a Charmander though he heard a I need help. The charmander tugged at him and led him to a small cave where he saw another weird animal. It had small rotund body and no arms it also had a small beak and it was red . it also seemed to be injured if the blood around it was any indication. "is this what you wanted to show me?". and all he got was a small nod. _"well any ideas kurama?". "_ _ **WELL WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE AND WRAP UP ITS STOMACH ANDLET IT BITE YOU THAT SHOULD**_ _HEAL IT"._ **( fun fact all Uzumaki have Karin's ability to heal people that way). "** You don't have to yell ya bastard I get the point". When he asked the Chicken like thing? To bite him it immediately did and within seconds it was healed. After the charmander and the chicken stopped celebrating he asked the the charmander where he was he got a full explanation on what Pokémon where he was and Pokémon battling. When the charmander was done explaining what everything was he came to a very hard fact. He was fucked. **Two years later**

 **"Wahahaha You really get into some interesting situations kit"** said Kurama. The reason he is laughing is simple Naruto just swept Kantos champion….. on live TV. So now we find our hero being swarmed by his new fans and reporters of all kinds. _"shut up you over grown rabbit this is not funny. I think some of the women are trying to rape me"_ **"That just makes it all the more amusing AND IM NOT A RABBIT YOU STUPID HUMAN".** "Mr. Uzumaki are you still there" asked a particularly noisy reporter. "Hmm you say something reporter guy?" "Uhh yes I was just wondering how it felt being now known as the strongest man in kanto?" "Why would I be considered the strongest man in Kanto?" The reporter and everyone else who was there or watching just sweat dropped at his clueless expression. "Its because you just beat the champion lance." He pointed to a man who was sitting on the ground with a cloud over his head. "With just your shiny charizard". "Oh right him sorry I was,nt paying that much attention to who I was facing." Everyone just sweat dropped again at his bluntness. "well anyway that doesn't matter what does matter now is that you are now the strongest man in kanto though lance still holds the title of champion since it wasn't an official match anyway but I digress what is it like being the strongest man in Kanto?" To be honest Naruto was starting to get annoyed with all the questions so he just did the first thing that came to mind. "Look there's arceus." And when everyone looked where he pointed he shunshined away. "Well that was annoying." " **What did you expect with your short attention span and hyper activeness you should have known you would get annoyed fast by those hairless apes"** "Hey I do not have a short attention span I just have a hard time paying attention to things." **"Sure you don't and im a weak little fox."** "Forget you Kurama but on another note what do you think we should do next I mean we have at least another month before we have to head to the indigo plateau I was thinking maybe celadon or the safari zone I want to try to catch a dratini." **"go to celadon I don't feel like seeing you fail at finding a dratini wait until after the league."** "Guess your right though I say this begrudgingly. I guess I could check out the department store there I heard they have a giant selection." With those final words our hero set out for celadon.

 **Whats up guys KD here and I Just wanted to say this is my first fanfic and this is just a prologue the actual chapters will be from 5 to 10k words leave lots and lots of comments good bad or ugly any feedback is appreciated. Also I will be opening up a poll as to the pairing, what pokemon he has and if he should strive to be a champion I will see you guys later. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Disclaimer I dont own naruto or pokemon

when our favorite duo got to celadon they were very quickly mobbed by new fans and reporters. Though since Naruto was very annoyed he did the same thing he did last time. "Hey look its Arceus". And as he said that they did the same thing as the others. They looked. And when they looked back to Naruto he was nowhere to be found. Back to our hero we now find him in the pokemon center arguing with everyone's favorite fuzzball. "I'm telling you Kurama I should have just entered the city like a ninja but noooooo you just had to want me to check out the officer jenny at the gate and look at that where that led us." as he said this he didn't notice the group of girls that where staring at him from the other side of the center giggling like school girls. " **And I'm telling you she had a nice ass and you need to get laid. I mean seriously you're still a virgin." As he finished that sentence he paused for a second and then said. "Also heads nurse joy inbound dumbass."** And sure enough when he turned around he saw nurse joy who was coming back with his pokeballs. When she got to him he greeted her. "Hey nurse joy thanks for takin care of my pokemon for me." What he didn't notice was that as soon as he started speaking she started blushing. "Hello Mr. Uzumaki I just finished treating your pokemon and I must say they were all in excellent health I just wanted to ask how your raichu has so much electric energy?" a couple of minutes passed before he answered. "we'll all I had him do was shoot electricity into a thunder storm and then absorb the lightning that came back down. It took about three months of just going where a storm was and doing this." All throughout his explanation she paid rapt attention. "that's very insightful Mr. Uzumaki thank you." She says while walking away. "well I thinks I time to get some training in." as he says the he walks out of the center to the training yard out back.

"Come on out guys." Out of his six pokeballs came out his six pokemon. The first was a black bipedal dragon-like being. It had 2 massive leathery wings and a long powerful looking tail with a fire on the tip. The next was another fire type (you know what blaziken looks like.) The third was a large serpent like being with a mouth that seemed to be perpetually open. Its color was unusually red. The fourth being that came out was a foxlike pokemon with nine flowing tails and a small "tuft" on its head. The fifth was a massive, leonine quadruped with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur and a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along its entire back. It has gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. It has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs. Its main faceplate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate covers its muzzle and resembles a handlebar mustache. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes. And the last a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. As Naruto looked over his pokemon he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. They had come a long way over these two years and now it was time for more training. "Alright guys I'm going to be teaching you all something new today but first guess what." He didn't wait for their response as he just said it any way. "Mock battles." As he said this he could here protest from one of his pokemon.

" _But Master I always lose why can't you just choose something else"._ Is what he heard but to others all that came out was a "nine ninetails nine." As Naruto contemplated his answer another one of his pokemon already had a response.  
 _"Stop whining how do you expect to get stronger if you don't fight"_ a passerby just heard a "blaziken ken." Before gawking at the site of a legendary. Before the ninetails could respond Naruto answered him. "It's because I need to see what level you're at I haven't tested you guys in a while." "Naruto said "Now for the pairings. Nina you're with Vulcan (entei). Levi (gyrados) your with Fafnir (charizard) and finally Kenny (blaziken) your with Blade (sceptile) now get to it." As they split into their respective groups and started fighting Naruto watched.

Blaziken vs. sceptile

just before they started fighting. Just like all fights there is one thing you must do . Trash talk.  
 _"You know you can't beat me like all other times we fought you will lose."_

"Just because you are a fire type doesn't mean I will lose again ive gotten better."

"Hmph whatever"

"come at me"

"

 _ **Blaze Kick**_ **"  
** And just like that the fight had begun. As blaziken gathered fire around his talons and kicked at sceptile. Sceptile used a move of his own.  
" _ **Bullet seed"**_

as blaziken lept at sceptile he was forced to dodge a hail of seeds mid jump but as he landed sceptile was on him in an instant  
 _ **" leaf blade".**_  
Needless to say the attack struck home and sent blaziken crashing away

 _"Gragh YOU'LL pay for that_ _ **Flamethrower."**_ Just when he fired he was met with another leaf blade and was forced to stop the attack to dodge.

" _Not so tough now are ya. Ya overgrown chicken._ He said with a condensing smirk.  
" _Don't get so over confident from just a few hits."_

"Oh please you seem ready to faint already".  
"That's what you think. Now I think it's time I stopped playing around."

As he says this his ability speed boost comes into effect and his speed is increased.

" _Now let's see how you handle this._ _ **Blaze Combat"**_ Blaziken rushes at sceptile at a speed unseen to the naked eye and lands a barrage of punches and kicks with his feet and hands on fire. But luckily for sceptile he managed to avoid almost half of the barrage. Though he still took enough damage for his ability overgrow to take effect.

 _ **"**_ _Gragh THAT HURT YOU BASTARD"_

"Well then you shouldn't have pissed me off"

"well then how about this then.

 _ **Quick Sword"**_ What happened next was something nobody in the crowd that was quickly growing to watch the battles could have predicted. Sceptile combined extreme speed and leaf blade to launch a barrage of lightning fast slashes at blaziken that tore up the ground and most of the surrounding area around it. What made the move all the more powerful was that Overgrow was in effect. In the aftermath of the attack was an unconscious blaziken. Naruto then stepped up to declare the winner.  
"Kenny is unable to battle. Blade is the winner". As Naruto says that he finally noticed the crowed that had gathered to watch. Though he just ignored them in favor of saying who would go next. "Next up is Levi and Fafnir. Do your best you two". As he said that the two mentioned pokemon took there places. "Ready. GO." Naruto declared. And when he said go the battle had started.

 **Sup guys KidDeath here and I just wanted to say leave a review good or bad I don't care. And also new chapter should be up in about 2 weeks .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or pokemon.**

"normal"  
" _Pokemon"_  
" _ **Moves"**_ **  
"Kurama"  
Now without further adu let's get to the story.**

 **_**

"Begin." As Naruto says this Fafnir blast into action

 _"_ _ **Dragon claw."**_ Charizard rushes at gyrados and aims his claws at the base of her neck. Though as he drew closer he was hit in his side.

 _ **"Iron tail."**_ _"You have to do better to that if you even want to scratch me Fafnir." She says this with a smile? ( how would a gyrados even smile)  
" I intend to Levi." "_ _ **Dragon pulse."**_ He fired of a beam of purple dragon energy at the serpent  
 _"SHIT."_ As she said this she tried to dodge the attack but because of her large body and her species typically living in bodies of water she was to slow to dodge.  
" _That hurt you bastard… No more talking JUST FIGHT_ _ **HYDRO PUMP."**_  
as she finished talking she fired off a massive amount of water at the now afraid dragonoid.  
 _" Fuck that shit."_ After he says that he got the hell out dodge. " _YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH FAFNIR._ _ **DRAGON PULES, ICE BEAM, OUTRAGE.**_ _"_ As the gyarados let of her salvo of moves the crowd that had gathered ran for their lives.  
"OH MY GOD RUN." Or "SHIIIIIIIIIIT." or this "FUCK did I leave the stove on?" though they really don't matter let's see what's happening in the mind of our favorite dragonoid.  
 _" Shit shit shit shit SHIIIIIIT. I just have to dodge and survive until the end of outrage then I can knock her out…. I hope."  
_ as he began to dodge the dangerous for his health moves he didn't notice he had barrel rolled right into the path of Levi… who began to beat the shit out of him using outrage.

 **Three minutes Later**

we now find a very happy Levi Coiled around Naruto and a very very beat up Fafnir in a crater muttering " _I'm sorry."_ over and over again.  
 _"Serves you right ya bastard you shouldn't have aimed at my head."_ Naruto just sweat dropped at his (Bipolar) Gyarados.  
"Uhhh the winner is Levi?" He said weakly and returned Fafnir. **"Kid I want you to never make her angry."** The fox said while cowering in a corner. "Agreed." He then went on to announce the last pair of the day. "Next up is Nina and Vulcan." As he says this though two mentioned pokemon stepped forward and Nina said " _please take it easy on me lord entei."_ Nervously.  
Vulcan responded with " _But if I take it easy on you how will you get stronger young one."_ But before Nina could answer Naruto cut in "alright you two I want a good fight alright?" as he said this the crowd who had returned after seeing the raging beast had calmed down all cheered at seeing a legendary fight. "Give them a god fight." "Ready… BEGIN"

And as quick as a lightning bolt Nina launched the first attack.  
" _ **Dark pulse"**_ a beam of midnight black energy raced towards Vulcan at a breakneck pace.  
" _Good but not good enough."_ he says as he watches the attack rushes at him. And the he simply steps to the side. But when he looks back to where Nina is he sees nothing but his master and the crowd. _"Very clever you used your dark pulse as a distraction and then disappeared…But still It is not enough."_ As soon as he finished. The ground beneath him began to erupt as Nina leapt out of the ground at him. But he was prepared for it as he dodged to the right and swiped his massive paw at her. When the paw connected Nina was sent flying and she landed back at her starting position.  
" _Nice try young one but you must anticipate where your opponent will dodge to and prepare a backup in case your plan fails."_

" _Like this lord entei?_ _ **Substitute, quick attack, dark pulse."**_ Instead of one substitute like there normally was. She had managed to have 5 substitutes appear and they all started to run around entei and fire quick burst of dark pulse at him.  
 _"Yes just like that Young one now let me begin my counter attack._ _ **Lava plume!"**_ Before the dark pulses could reach him he exploded with fire and covered the area around him with a sea of flames. The attack took out all of the ninetails substitutes. But when the flames cleared the original was nowhere to be seen.

" _Haven't you tried this already young one? Im disappointed you would think this would work a second time."_ As Vulcan finished saying this he jumped in the air again expecting the ground underneath him to erupt again. But what he got instead was a very hard fall back to the ground as he was hit with nine silver glowing tails to his back.  
" _Grahk".  
_ as he got up he was met with a very smug smile.  
" _Did you really think I would actually try the same thing twice on you lord entei?"_ She said with a light laugh at the end.  
" _Yes I did young one but I must know how did you get in the air?"  
"Look above you my lord." _She said with a deadpan. And when Entei looked above him there was a sturdy looking branch high up in the tree that was behind him.  
" _I see Very clever… Using the environment to your advantage….. It seems I should stop underestimating you and get serious._ As he said this Nina started sweating  
" _Wha-What do you mean… are you saying you where just…Toying with me this WHOLE time?"_ She started sweating a lot when Vulcan just gave her a smile as an answer.

" _Get ready young one I will be coming at you full force now…..Try not to faint to quickly now."_ As he finished saying that He rushes at her and opens his mouth and uses **Crunch.** Nina dodges to the left and set her tails on fire while using **Iron tail** and attempts to hit Vulcan with all nine of them. But he jumps back and uses **Double team.** All of the Vulcans jump up into the air and Use **Stomp.** The first 4 phase threw her but the last one ends up connecting and causes her to flinch. While Nina is incapacitated Vulcan uses One of his most powerful moves.  
" _ **ERUPTION."**_ And the world knew fire. As the move suggest The move was a literal eruption of fire and it washed over the area forcing even the crowd and Naruto to back up in order to not get scorched. When the fire was put out (curtesy of Levi herself) All that was left of the area they where in was a wasteland. And when the combatants where spotted they saw a smirking Vulcan standing over an Unconscious Nina.  
The gathered crowd roared at the Intense (to Them) Match. As Naruto returned Nina and announced Vulcan as the winner The Reporters in the crowd started to surround Naruto and start asking him questions.  
"Mr. Uzumaki Where did you catch your entei" "Sir Are you single." And even "Can I Have your autograph." Though Naruto once again quickly got frustrated and asked if he could at least heal his pokemon and the reporters reluctantly let him go back to the pokemon center.

"Thank you for visiting Celadons Pokemon center please come again mr Uzumaki." Said a smiling Nurse Joy. "No thank you for Taking care of my pokemon Nurse joy. And I hope ill see you again in the future. See ya" Once he finished his sentence he left the Center and headed to an alley where he shunshined to just outside the city gates. "Where should we head to now Kurama we still have at least 29 more days till the league…I mean we spent a day here and I still need to find a place where I can teach the guys and gal there new moves. " **Try heading to That pallet place. you've heard it was pretty peaceful there and you were told it was pretty spacious as well. You should also see that oak Human we've heard so much about."** "Youre right buddy maybe we should head there… TO PALLET WE GOOO." And so our hero sets off again but this time to everyones favorite starting place… what adventure awaits him when he gets there? Find out next time on the new master.

 **Hello again same deal as the last time leave me some reviews good, bad or ugly I don't care. See you all next time KD signing off.**

 __


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or pokemon.**

"…"  
 **  
"….."** **  
**  
"Why the fuck did we not just run to pallet…..I mean seriously who the fuck deals with this type of shit." The thing he was talking about was the now Very much dead and shredded swarm of beedrills that had thought they could get an easy meal for their hungry weedles…. Not even two minutes later they were proven wrong. " **Only you kid. Only you could somehow stumble upon a swarm off beedrill while trying to take a piss."** He then thought for a second after laughing at his host for his dumb blunder. " **When's the last time your pokemon ate."  
** Naruto though for a second and said, "I think the last time they ate was this morning. it's time for lunch anyway…. And what do you know there is a conveniently placed buffet right here" He smirked maliciously and brought out his pokemon.

When they all gained there Barings the first they saw was their smirking master and a pile of unrecognized dead stuff. The first one to ask a question was of course the fox. _"Ummmm Master?"_ he turned his head to her with an inquisitive expression on his face. "What is it Nina?" He asked _"What's that pile on the ground? And why is it so…. Bloody?"_ As Naruto once again smirked she got a bad feeling. "That my Dear is…. Lunch." As he said that he got different reactions from his pokemon.

" _What do you mean lunch? What is that anyway?"_ Asked our resident Green gecko as he inclined his head to the pile behind Naruto. Though before he could answer Kenny interrupted, " _Whatever it is it smells absolutely delicious._ " He licked his beak in anticipation for his meal to come. " _That's absolutely disgusting Kenny."_ Levi had said while scrunching up her face in disgust. Before anyone else could ask anything Naruto gave them an alternative. "Well since its obvious to me that some of you may not like it. I will let you hunt for your food then." He then inclined his head to the nearby river and told Levi she could hunt there. Then he told everyone else they could hunt in the forest.

When all of his pokemon where gone (Except Kenny) He sat down on a nearby log. "Kenny hurry up and finish. I got something I want to teach ya." As he Kenny tried to answer he found out that he couldn't because his mouth was filled. "no need to answer Kenny just hurry it up. " _Awrihgt" he_ said with his mouth fool. While Kenny was eating Naruto saw a spout of flames in two different directions of the forest. " **Who do you think those two where? Nina, Fafnir, or Vulcan."** "Probably Vulcan and Fafnir. Nina is more of a silent hunter type." " **Oh? And how do you know that you haven't seen her hunt yet." "** She's a fox you dumbass and so are you remember" he said with a deadpan. Kurama just roared and started spouting off stuff like **"I AM A CHAKRA MANIFESTATION I HAVE NO NEED TO EAT"** or even the occasional insult to his intelligence. After a while He just shut off their connection.

When Naruto started focusing again he saw that Kenny was already finished eating and was now about to fire punch his face….. or at least tried to before he got bonked on the head. "And just what where you trying to do Kenny?" He said with a menacing smile. And Kenny just nervously said " _Y-you weren't responding so I thought I'd wake you up."_ Naruto just looked at him "…."

Kenny started sweating.

He Looked some more "…."

Kenny started sweating a lot more.

Naruto kicked him into a tree.

" _owwwwww. Why must you be so cruel to me master."_ Naruto just looked at him and told him to get up and to come here. "The move I will be teaching you is something a dear friend of mine once used. It's called the **Primary lotus."** As Naruto began to explain to him and show him how it worked the rest of his pokemon came back to the clearing they were in and watched for the first five minutes of what they were doing before Naruto noticed them and created a clone for each of them so they could get started on the new moves he will be teaching them.

 **Clone 1 and Fafnir**

As Naruto 2 and Fafnir walked to another part of the clearing Naruto began to explain what he was going to teach him "So what the boss had in mind for me to be teaching you is something called **Great fire annihilation**. Now the great fire annihilation technique was once used by one of the boss's greatest enemies. But none the less it is still a powerful technique. So what you do and from what the boss observed while combating this technique is pretty simple. Just gather an enormous amount of fire inside of you and exhale it all out to release an enormous fireball that covers the entire area in front of you in flames. Now I want you to practice this when Levi gets done being informed of her new move. I mean we wouldn't want a forest fire now would we?" Fafnir just sweatdropped at his master but answered none the less. " _Alright."_

 **Levi and clone 2**

as everyone else was getting there instructions it was time for Levis. "Alright Levi the move I will be teaching you is a bit special as the first real opponent of bosses used it. The technique is called **Water dragon bullet.** I don't exactly know how to do it so where going to have to improvise. What I want you to do is gather a large amount of water in your throat and as soon as you release it try to mold that water into the shape of a dragon. And when you have that down I want you to concentrate on controlling it. The more you get better at controlling it the more you'll be able to do with it. Now get to it." While levi went to work on getting the move down the naruto clone saw that his fellow clone was getting started with Vulcan.

 **clone 3 and Vulcan**

" _So what will you be teaching my lord. I am curious as to what it could be as I've had the moves I know for quite some time."_ Naruto grinned. "Tell me Vulcan have you ever seen a Draco meteor?" Vulcan thought back to the time he had seen a dragonite perform the move and answered. " _of course I have. Where are you going with this Lord Naruto?"_ Naruto's grin turned downright dangerous. "We'll Vulcan guess what. " _What?"_ we are going to be creating a fire version of that. where instead of the fragments just falling down you will be able to control where they fall. I think we'll call it **Homing Meteor.** What do ya think pretty genius right?" Vulcan just gave Naruto a amazed stare before he realized something. And then deadpanned at him. " _Do you have any idea on how where going to do this?"  
_ He just smiled happily and said "Nope." As you can guess Vulcans and Kuramas response was aptly put " _Idiot"_ / " **Idiot".** A rain cloud appeared over his head and he started muttering. Though Vulcan had one thing to say. " _How are you even doing that?"_ He said with an incredulous expression on his face. He was ignored. When Naruto was done with his ahem episode he walked back over to Vulcan. "Well since that plan failed how about I teach you what Fafnir learning alright?"  
Vulcan thought for a moment and just shook his head. " _As much as I would like that my lord why don't we hold of on you teaching me something for now. Why not just wait till we get to our destination as I'm sure there would be more space right?" "_ I guess your right about that ill dispel and let the boss know."

 **Original Naruto and Kenny**

"And that Kenny is how you do the **Primary lotus.** Understood?" As Kenny nodded his head vigorously the clone that was teaching Vulcan dispelled and he got the information back. Once he processed the information he whistled for everyone to come back and he told them the new plan. "Change of plans guys sorry. Where going to be putting training on hold till we get to pallet town." As he got a number of protest mostly from Fafnir and Kenny he told them to be quite and returned them. " **Dick move kid. Dick move."** Naruto snorted. "I don't want to hear that coming from the king of dicks." He got a mental image of Kurama shrugging. " **Don't care you try being sealed over and over again and see if you don't turn angry. I mean seriously."** As Naruto tuned him out he started to wonder what pallet would be like and smirked in anticipation for meeting professor oak. And he started walking through the forest while looking at the map.

 **Sup Guys Kd hear and sorry for all of the short chapters I have a very limited amount of time at the library to type so sorry about that but back to the normal message.**

Naruto level 99  
Fafnir level 90  
Levi level 88  
Vulcan level 95  
Kenny level 90  
Nina level 80  
Blade level 85

Read and review See ya.


	5. The start Of A beautiful Apprenticeship

**Chapter 5**

 **So I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the others so wish me luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or pokemon(though I wish I did)**

 **"** Regular"  
" **Kurama"  
** _"Pokemon"  
"_ _ **Move"**_

Pallet Town is a small rural town that is quiet and peaceful all year around and is home to the famous professor oak. Though the peace was just broken by a shout.

"WHAT!" the shout came from pallets one and only Ash Ketchum. Ash is a 12 year old medium sized boy with raven black hair he wears a black and red hat with a green PokéBall on it, a blue hoodie, black gloves, blue jeans and black sneakers. He had just found out from his rival Gary Oak the grandson of professor Oak that the person who had defeated his idol The Kanto pokemon league champion was now at professor oaks lab. He had just got back from Hoenn. After his defeat in the hoenn league

"You don't have to shout ashy boy I'm right here." Gary said while sticking his pinky in his ear." Gary has mahogany hair and black eyes he wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace, dark blue pants and boots.  
Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry Gary its just that im so surprised he would come here." He looked in the direction of the lab excitedly. "Im going to go challenge him to a battle. What do you think buddy?" He looked to his shoulder and asked his partner Pikachu his opinion. Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.  
"Pika pika Pikachu pika." He shook his head excitedly.

Before ash and Pikachu could even begin to make their way to the lab Gary interrupted him "Uhh hate to burst your bubble, No wait let me rephrase that love to burst your bubble ashy boy but you wouldn't last a second against him." Ash just looked at gary and smirked "I can and will beat him because im going to become a pokemon master and nothings going to stop me NOTHING!" he than ran twords the lab. Gary just looked at his retreating back and just shook his head and sighed before following after the crazy boy.

 **Naruto pov**

So as im talking to the professor about a training space and setting it up so that any extra pokemon I capture come back here to the ranch I saw. This Kid with a Pikachu on his shoulder comes running in here asking for the professor. After he a kind assistant answers him he comes rushing over to us.

As I watch them start to converse I saw that gary boy come in as well and walk over to us. Though once he got over here the professor called my attention to him. "Naruto my boy it seems you have a challenger. This here is ash and he wants to challenge you." As professor oak indicated to the boy he took that as his que. "Hi im ash from pallet town and I challenge you to a battle." As the boy now known as ash finished I pondered my answer till Kurama interrupted me. " **Just do it brat he might prove to be a challenge. Plus this might be a good time for the chicken and the fire lizard to try out there new moves."** After I said yes the professor moved us out back. As me and ash took our positions I couldn't help but grin in anticipation.

 **General pov**

As professor Oak stood in the middle of the battlefield Naruto and ash took their positions. "This is a…. What do you want to do?" he asked them. Naruto pondered for a sec and said "How about a 3v3? That sound good to you kid?" he asked ash and he shook his head yes after a second of thought. Professor oak resumed his statement. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Ash Ketchum. Are both trainers ready?" "Yeah/yup." "THEN BEGIN"

Naruto let ash release his pokemon first and out of ashes pokeball came a large dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face. It has a crest of blue feathers sweeping back from its head, a vertical stripe of blue extending into its chest, and a white belly. It has sharply shaped wings with white undersides and two, red-tipped tail feathers. It has red feet with black talons. As Naruto observed the pokemon he threw out his own poke ball.

Out of that pokeball came everyone favorite fire chicken Kenny/Blaziken. As ash looked at Narutos blaziken with childish awe Naruto was already forming a battle strategy. Though he decided to be courteous and let him go first. "Hey kid you can have the first move." Ash grinned and then ordered. "Swellow Use **Wing attack."** And with a cry swellow rushed twords Kenny with glowing wings. Needless to say it didn't work. You see Kenny and naruto who where used to much faster speeds already had a counter planed. "Too slow kid Kenny Duck and use your new move **Primary lotus."** With a shout of his own name he ducked under swellow and used his position to kick The bird into the air with a **Blaze kick**. While in the air and before the swellow could respond to ashes question of it was alright Kenny was suddenly under it and grabbing its wings. And before she knew it She and Kenny where spinning at a high speed towards the ground. But before they could impact Kenny disengaged and jumped back towards Naruto. Needless to say there was now a big crater with an unconscious swellow inside of it.

As professor oak looked on in bewilderment he announced the winner. "HOLY. The winner is Naruto and his blaziken. Ash just looked on stunned. It only took one move to defeat his swellow. He then realized how much of a monster his opponent was.

 **I Could be a dick and end it here but fortunately for you im not so ill continue.**

As ash returned his swellow Naruto also returned Kenny. They then threw out there pokeballs at the same time. And out of them both came a sceptile. Though one was larger than the other.

Once again ash went first "Sceptile use **Leaf blade"** Though before Ashes sceptile could even get 5 feet Naruto had already called out to Blade "Use It as well." Blade nodded and was on ashes sceptile within a moment. Once blade reached his opponent he went for a barrage of slashes that all connected. Even though ashes sceptile was a grass type he still took a massive amount of damage. Enough damage to even activate his ability overgrow. Ash and Naruto both noticed this.

Ash was excited and worried at the same time. While Naruto was just curious as to what ash would do. Ash then called out his next move "Alright sceptile use **SolarBeam."** Naruto just quirked an eyebrow. _"He does know that solarbeam takes time to charge since sunny day is not up right?"_ He didn't expect to get an answer. **"Probably not I mean seriously who orders a move that needs to be charged up against someone that's faster than them. Its practically suicide.** " _You got that right. I might as well put the brat out of his misery then."_ He then called out. "Blade finish it. Use **Quick sword."** When Blade registered the order he used agilty on his arms and used leafblade. Then he began slashing at the opposing sceptile at speeds hard to follow. Cutting up the ground and the area in front of him where his opponent was now desperately trying to avoid the blades of wind flying at him…

He failed Miserably.As he tried to dodge the first one he got clipped and that slowed him down just enough for him to be barraged by over 50 wind blades. Needless to say he was unconscious. As the professor called the match they could only look on in astonishment at the devastation Blades move had caused. After Naruto had called blade back. The professor then called for both trainers to release there third Pokemon. And out of there pokeballs came….

 **Cliff hanger Bitches MUHAHAHAHAHAAH *Cough*  
Ahem as always Leave a nice long review See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

I Think ima end this story I tried and that's what counts I just feel dissatisfied with it. Untill next time Kd out


End file.
